


Reunion

by Monchevy Love (bam469)



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Chevalier de Lorraine - Freeform, M/M, Philippe d'Orleans - Freeform, monchevy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bam469/pseuds/Monchevy%20Love
Summary: These scenes take place after the scene by the fire (series 1)..."if you don't love me, nobody loves me".  The chevalier has been recently released from prison after being forced to conspire against Louis.  Philippe has allowed him to stay in their rooms but is still angry.





	Reunion

"Are you hurt?" Philippe asked the chevalier quietly, his eyes gazing on the fire but his hand still holding the chevalier's hand. His own pride was wounded but, in honesty, his anger was rooted in the fear of what he'd almost lost and the certainty that it was more than he could afford to lose. "Do you need a doctor?"

The chevalier let out the breath he had not realized he'd been holding. Exhaustion, hunger, pain, grief, terror... The only thing holding him together was Philippe's hand in his. He tried to focus on the warmth of the familiar hand, tried to affect a glib tone. "I shall survive though my stockings...ruined." The hoarseness of his voice and the tears just beneath the surface betrayed him and he knew it.

Philippe sat in silence still staring into the fire. Every fiber inside of him wanted to give the chevalier the comfort that Philippe knew he desperately needed but.... Will you allow pride to stand in the way? Is there any room for pride between two people whose souls have lain naked together since the moment that they met? He stood and pulled the chevalier up as well. Bodies nearly touching. Philippe felt the familiar ache of desire and fought it down not quite ready to forgive. "Come. Let us find you something to eat though I fear we are all out of maggots."

The chevalier grimaced.

"Too soon?" Philippe asked with a tiny smirk.

The chevalier laughed and then grimaced again as the effort irritated a bruised rib.

"You are not okay," Philippe said softly. He gently ran his finger beneath the chevalier's eye. Makeup hid the worst but not all.

"It's nothing... Not compared to...." The chevalier wanted...needed...to take Philippe in his arms. To feel Philippe's arms around him. Would Philippe allow it? He wasn't sure he could take his rage if he guessed incorrectly. "I thought that you were through with me and...."

Love trumped pride as Philippe wrapped his arms around the chevalier's waist pulling him close. "I don't believe I will ever be through with you." He kissed the chevalier gently on the lips and then more passionately instinct mixing with the need to be with him, to know that he was truly here, truly alive.

"So the moratorium on touching you is over then?" the chevalier asked breathlessly between kisses, his tense muscles slowly relaxing as his hands explored Philippe.

"I cannot imagine why I am still dressed," Philippe said with a small smile, his hands snaking under the chevalier's shirt.

"Yes. Whatever was I thinking," the chevalier murmured his lips against Philippe's throat, his fingers expertly working on ornate buttons. He pushed the heavy silk brocade vest off Philippe's shoulders.

"Not good enough," Philippe whispered breathlessly pressing himself against the chevalier, desperate for him. He kissed the chevalier, tongues frantically probing. He extracted his hands from the chevalier's long blond locks and began unbuttoning his own breeches.

The chevalier pushed Philippe back onto the bed and quickly shed his vest and shirt, unbuttoning his breeches as he crawled on top of Philippe.

Philippe reached for the chevalier, pulling his head down for a kiss, pushing his breeches down to expose bare skin.

The chevalier winced as he put too much weight on his chest.

"You ARE hurt," Philippe said with a slightly accusatory tone

"It's nothing," the chevalier said. "There are more urgent concerns," he whispered suggestively rubbing himself against Philippe. "I believe you have the same concern."

Philippe was torn by need and concern but needn't have been. He moaned as the chevalier entered him making the decision for him.

"All better now, my love," the chevalier whispered as he began to thrust. He bent down and kissed Philippe.

  
Later, they lay in bed, the firelight flickering on their pale naked skin.

The chevalier rested his head on Philippe's chest, relishing the warmth, the safety, the love that he found there. How close he'd come to losing everything....

Philippe twined his long fingers through the chevalier's curls. His fingers caressed scalp until they came across a large bump. He wondered again just how badly the chevalier had been hurt by his brother's men. He had never been to the Bastille but the stories.... He couldn't bring himself to think of his dear chevalier beaten and terrified, laying on that cold stone floor. He pulled the blanket up over the chevalier's bare shoulders.

The chevalier looked at Philippe. "You cannot bear to look at me now?" His tone was light but there was some truth to the question. The Bastille had not been kind to him.

"You looked cold," Philippe said still stroking the chevalier's head, careful to avoid the bump, the bruises on his face, the ribs.... "I am sending for the doctor," he decided.

"Please do not," the chevalier said his fingers gently tracing circles around Philippe's nipples. "I do not need a doctor. I just need...you." He lifted his head to look at Philippe. "And perhaps some sustenance?" he asked hopefully.

  
Philippe watched the chevalier wolf down a week's worth of food and realized a better man would have fed him before seducing him.

The chevalier looked up at Philippe licking the last of the chicken off his fingers. "Stop. I can hear you fretting from here."

"I did not say a word."

"Do you really think I cannot read every look on your face, my love? Do you ever think there was a time you could keep anything from me?"

Philippe shook his head. "What am I thinking now?"

"You are thinking that you are still a bit angry with me for plotting against your brother."

"You are a fool," Philippe said.

"If you would give me the opportunity to explain...."

"I am angry because I have told you repeatedly not to give him a reason to hurt you. To watch what you say in a court teeming with spies," Philippe yelled and then took a breath calming himself. "I cannot keep you safe when you behave thus and I cannot lose you." Tears rolled down his face. "I cannot exist without you...."

What the Bastille had not broken broke in that moment, in the naked honesty of Philippe's tears. The chevalier got up, walked to Philippe's chair, and knelt down in front of him. For the first time in his life he was without words as the tears rolled down his bruised cheeks. He laid his head in Philippe's lap. "I hear you now, my love."

Philippe reached down and caressed the chevalier's hair. "You wanted to know whose side I take. Do you know now?"

"Yes," the chevalier whispered as he felt the world slow down and then stop in that moment. When it started again, it was a new world and he no longer walked alone in it. The dynamic between himself and Philippe had forever shifted.

 


End file.
